The Beast In True Love
by seekerofloststories
Summary: Where Sasuke beleives no one can understand him but actual Sakura can since they both have a gift or in Sasuke's veiw a curse. I own absoulte nothing.
1. Chapter 1

As a child I was an out cast my parents were over protective of me and my brother blames me for everything, but i just got use to it. Sometimes I would be able to sneak away to the woods since our house was outside of the Hidden Leaf village. But one day I was just flowing this butterfly when I step on something and heard it crack at first I thought it was a twig then I look down to see a human's spine that I step on. I was about to scream when I saw something that was black move like a snake but wasn't scaly at all more furry like a dog's tail. curiosity got the better of me and I saw it was a dog but not any dog it was Nine tails brother who was known as Eleven tails [Search for Eleven tails on this website and you'll understand the story better] he was seal up in a cave but trap like a tiger in a cage where their was room to move but no freedom. I went to move closer when all of sudden he said "What are you doing here child this place is not meant for children but is mean for death ,itself." I froze unable to move or think at all so I did the only thing that came to mind ran off to get meat and fish from home to give to Eleven tails. When I return he was curl into a ball I was at the entrance of the cave when his head pop up from where ever he had it resting and said "You have to be really stupid to come back and this close to me or have a death wish." "No I have neither you just look so lonely and I thought you could use a friend. Any way I brought you food." He look at it cautiously like i was trying to poison him or something then look at me "It's not poison you know." I said to him. After a while of staring at it he last ate it and ask "Why would you go get food for me when you know who I am and see the scatter remains of all the lives I've taken?" "While people take lives all the time and the only time humans are really truly innocent are when we are children and know nothing of the world we are to take care of." He look at me then decide just to relax so transform into a small pup but I saw the collar around his neck got smaller like he did and he put his head in my lap since he decide i was of no threat to him and ask as i was stroking his fur "What is your name?" " Haruno Sakura." Days went by like that till one day as Eleven tails was eating I saw a man with a kunai and was about to throw it into Eleven tails eye, as it went sorrowing I jump in between it and took the kunai through my chest. The man ran and Eleven tail stay and said "You are going to die but I'm going to save you by letting you share my life with me." Once it was over I became the Jinchuriki for Eleven tails I could use his chakra and all but he was still chain up he said "I can't become you since you'll become immortal and that's against the law of nature but i can rest inside you once I'm free of these chain but then you can still be killed but thats if I'm outside you in my puppy form. I would have to die for you to die or you would have to die for me to die, Sakura." Years went by then that's when our parent's death happen I was eight and my brother ,Riley, was 12... TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When the man came to take our parents lives away. You see my brother was at school and I was home with mom playing tea party when dad came run and whisper to mom something then she pick me up and carry me to the stairs where she open up a secret door and hidden me under the stair case and told me to stay put and she love me. I never thought that would be the last time I saw them but like the god girl I was I stay put till a man with black spike hair and a mask that spiral around ask "Where is she?!" Dad said "You'll never have her you bastard!" then spit in the man's face that angry the man and the man took out a kunai and silt his throat up I gasp and heard mom scream "NOOOOOOOOO!" and fell over dad's corpse sobbing at last she look up to the man while taking out a kunai "You'll never find her and you'll never have her you hear ME!" She took the kunai she was holding and slit her own throat up. The man look piss that he cheat out but he left saying "I'll have the Eleven tails even if it's the last thing I do."When my brother got back he start screaming "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING? YOU ARE THE ONE WITH ELEVEN TAIL YOU COULD'VE PREVENT THEIR DEATH!'' Riley would never again help me get out of trouble or help with homework but would only be a bully to me and forever blame our parents death on me.


	3. Chapter 3

8 Years Later

"Wake up!" yelled the girl's uncle, Pein, up to the 16-year-old girl who was laying in bed with bubblegum pink hair that went down to her lower back and when she open her eyes they were emerald-green she smile and got up and stretch and gentle lifted Death , Eleven tails, off her legs but made sure not to wake him up. She side french braided her hair so it hung over her left shoulder and threw on pair of royal lace blue bra and girl briefs then went and grab bleach black denim skirt along with a gray long sleeve shirt that show of her shoulders and a pair of black leather ankle boots. Sakura grab her black leather book bag and yelled to her uncle " See you later!" Sakura meet up with and Hintia who was wearing skin jeans, purple tank top, and black converse and Ino who was wearing short shorts, Tootsie Pop t-shirt, and brown leather ankle boots. "Hey fore-head." "Hi sakura-sama." "Hey pig, Hey Hintia." "We Better get going before were late" Hinita stammer. "Yea better get going or detention." Sakura reply. The girls start to walk to school. As we were walking I went and bump into Sasuke Uchiha one of the two survivors of the Uchiha massacre I said "I'm sorry I didn't see you." Sasuke snap back "If you were looking up maybe you wouldn't have bumped into me." "Sorry for my brother." Kai , sasuke's younger brother of the age 15, said to me then ran off to catch up to his bigger brother. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked "Why wouldn't I be ,Hinata?" "Because...Because...Because..." She stammer before runing off I turn to ask Ino but she already bolted off. When we got to school Tenten and Temiar came over they were about to say something but Naruto came and ask "Hey Hinata would you like to go get ramen noodles after school today?" We were all shocked because we didn't have the slights clue Naruto like Hinata like that but if we got over are shock fast enough maybe we would've been able to catch Hinata after she faint. I asked "Who is going to take her to the nurse?" "I will" Naruto reply then lift her up off the ground and start to walk towards the nurse's office. Neji came over and asked "What happen to Hinata?" "She faint after Naruto ask her out for ramen noodles after school today." Tenten reply then Neji went off in a blast probably went looking for Naruto to kill him or something then we all turn and went off to our first class.(I'm skipping to good arts instead of going and written these boring parts of what they do in class)

To Gym Class

Just this one class then lunch but I hate this class you see Konan is very unexpected you never know what going to happen you see all classes do something different and only Konan knows whats going to happen. I mean we can end up sparring with anyone and Sasuke in my class but also there are days when there is only one fight and Konan decide today was going to be the day where there was only one fight and guess what names she said "Sakura and ... TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke" great just what I needed I bump into him and now I have to fight him! What else could possible go wrong today I mean seriously he could possible try to kill me but I don't want to fail this class so I just step forward and would what for death to get me. "FIGHT!" Konan yelled okay all I have to do is pray that he doesn't use his sharingan or I'm going to have to borrow chakra from Death (Eleven tail nickname to sakura is Death so when ever the word death is capitals I'm talking about Eleven tail) but Sasuke can't use his sharingan because it could possible kill people. "Sakura I know your there!" Sasuke yelled looking behind the tree Sakura was hiding at but fail to look up. Sakura drop behind him silently and knock him out. Everyone was shock but the teacher "Sakura wins! Also Neji take sasuke to the nurse's." OMG! Sasuke going to kill me, kill me for sure since I just had to go and beat him. Why couldn't I just like him Why couldn't I just do it I mean everyone would realize I fault it so he could win but I would be called a scary cat all my high school life or maybe my whole life. Ino came running up to me and start to scream "OMG HIS GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN HE IS LET OUT OF THE NURSE'S OFFICE!" and kept going on and on how I was dead meat as we walk to lunch. She final ask "How in the hell are you not freaking out, Sakura?" "Because its friday, Ino. So all I have to do is avoid him all weekend and skip school all next week saying I have a bad case of the flu." I reply and Ino look shock I came up with all that as Hinata came running over like she was pronouncing someone's execution and I sure hope it wasn't mind by saying Sasuke got out of the nurse's already. When she got over to us I said to her "If you have bad news keep it to yourself or I'll skip all my class and run home along with leave town for a week like I told Ino but without the leaving town here." "Then...then...then...I guess you better start running, Sakura." Hinata said and all of a suden Naruto came over and said "What in the hell are you still doing here ,Sakura? Sasuke is out-and-out for your blood you shouldn't you be leaving town." I slap Naruto across the face and said "I was just about to leave before you show up and start to freak out here, Naruto." Oh great here comes my ex-brother Riley "You should get going while I try to delay Sasuke." "I thought you didn't like me, Riley." "I don't sis but if anyone going to kill you its gone be me." When suddenly we all saw...TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke and he look piss off and he started walking towards me I ran off to my locker and grab everything I would need then I bump into the 2nd survivor of the Uchiha massacre Katio, Sasuke's younger brother, "Why are you running in the halls, Sakura-Sama?" He ask "Trying to dodge your brother so i can get out-of-town alive." I reply "Why?" He ask "Tell you later because I have to go but if you see Sasuke don't tell him which way I ran off to."

* * *

Katio's Pov.

Before I could even say okay she ran off to the left when all of a sudden my older brother, Sasuke, walk down the hall looking beyond piss off with his sharingan active he look me in the eye and said "Which way did she run off to." "To the right" I shutter when I actual knew she ran off to the left and not the right but he wouldn't know till she was out-of-town.

* * *

Sakura's Pov.

I was wondering when I would see Sasuke chase up to me or did Katio lie to him so I could get out off town but I don't want to know just want to get out alive. I knew I should have let him beat me and just be called a chicken for the rest of my school years.

At Sakura's House

As soon as I got though the door way Death came padding up to me and said "Why are you home early?" "We have to leave town for maybe 2 weeks because I went and piss off Sasuke Uchiha and busied his ego by beating him when no one has ever beaten him." I said while packing my duffel bag he then look at me and reply "You had to hurt the man's ego didn't you?" "I didn't mean to bruise his stupid ego and I don't think it would actual hurt him, I mean have you seen how egotistical he gets?" I said "No" Death reply and we walk out off the house and didn't care if the door was lock or not since Sasuke would probably break it down...TBC


End file.
